<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting go by dmcfuckytimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733379">Letting go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes'>dmcfuckytimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and V finally manage to take a bath, and of course they have some fun with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally back, guys! I'll try to upload stuff with more frequency, tho I don't make promises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it’s good to just, y’know, let things go. That’s exactly what Dante intends of doing now.</p>
<p>How long has it been since the last time he could afford to take a bath? Too much time. After all, he wasn’t supposed to use too much water or he’d have to pay for it.</p>
<p>But now, since V has begun living there, money is being managed far better than he ever did, and not because V is a monster in accounting, but simply because V actually listens to what Trish tells him and he won’t let Dante blow all the money in pizza and magazines. It gets annoying sometimes – who is he kidding? It gets annoying <em>always</em> – but V makes up for it plenty. Yes, very plenty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like right now, with him kneeling between his spread legs, jerking him off in earnest as Dante braces himself on the sides of the tub.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like that,” he encourages him, with half-lidded eyes as he enjoys the show. V is a pretty guy after all, and seeing him working on his cock with such dedication surely does something to him.</p>
<p>At that, V smirks and he looks up at him, and in that exact moment he tugs on his cock faster, making Dante whimper. Yes, this is all he needs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself?” V asks, leaning closer to him, his whispered voice like honey for Dante’s ears. He can feel his hot breath on his wet skin, and he shivers, nodding a <em>yes</em>.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” and V attacks his neck, his clavicle, going down a path until his lips find Dante’s left nipple. He licks it then, raising his gaze to Dante, who’s staring back right at him as he bites his lower lip. V flickers his tongue over it, and then again, and again, then he closes his lips around the hardened nub and sucks.</p>
<p>He continues like this for a while, before diverting his attention to his other nipple, all while he still keeps moving his hand on Dante’s cock, enjoying the way he shakes when he closes his teeth harder than he did before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s obvious however that, the more he goes on, the more Dante craves. Soon this isn’t enough anymore: Dante wants to get to the good part.</p>
<p>V of course can sense his desire by the way the moves against him, trying to get more friction. He’ll give him what he wants, but he’ll be slow about it.</p>
<p>Instead of pumping his cock with aggressive abandon, he begins to slow down, and he chuckles at the way Dante wiggles under his touch when he notices it, trying to get more friction. He’s soon silenced when V’s other hand begins to travel down, caressing his stomach, letting his fingers get tickled by Dante’s hair, and then even more down… until it cups Dante’s balls.</p>
<p>There’s an <em>oof</em> coming from him, and V smiles hearing it. He knows that’s not what he wants, but it’s what he’s willing to give him for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, V.”</p>
<p>“Patience, Dante,” comes the amused reply. Too bad Dante’s pretty much done with this waiting bullshit.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve waited enough,” he manages to say in fact, showing his teeth, and what else can V do, if not shutting him up with a kiss?</p>
<p>The way Dante melts into it is most delicious, and V manages to drag another couple of moans out of him when he gets back to massaging Dante’s balls.</p>
<p>He does feel hard himself, and quite ready to go, but he wants to make Dante more desperate for it. He wants to hear him beg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“V…”</p>
<p>“Sssh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally moves his hand downward, circling Dante’s perineum with a finger. He doesn’t penetrate him yet, but he enjoys the way Dante writhes nonetheless.</p>
<p>They’re both aware that it wouldn’t take Dante much to take what he wants. He’s more powerful than V and he’d be able to subdue him easily. But where would the fun be, then? Sometimes there’s nothing more than Dante wants that to leave the reins to someone else. Fewer things to worry about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost mutters a “thank you” when V finally presses inside, but he holds his tongue; it’s not exactly clear what game they’re playing – they haven’t discussed much – but this feels like too much at the moment.</p>
<p>What doesn’t feel like too much, however, is the way V is lazily moving his finger inside him; actually, he’s barely moving at all. If he expects Dante to just do the work he… he’s doing it already.</p>
<p>Dignity is the last of his concern as Dante begins to grind his hips against that mere finger. He doesn’t care. He’s waited too long for this and by god he’ll get it no matter what.</p>
<p>V’s smirking, and as much as Dante wants to wipe it off his face, he’s too busy seeking his own pleasure to do so.</p>
<p>“Enough?” he has the audacity of asking. As if this little could actually be enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn you…” Dante croaks.</p>
<p>V gets closer, so close that Dante can feel his breath against his neck. It makes him shiver.</p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
<p>“Like hell…” Dante says, but the V starts to retract his fingers and <em>no</em>, he won’t accept this.</p>
<p>“Ok, fine! Please, V, fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Louder.”</p>
<p>Dante huffs. This son of a…</p>
<p>“Please! I beg you! Fuck me!” he yells then, angry, which makes V chuckle, and finally Dante feels a familiar shape press against his entrance.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, V is merciless in the way he fucks Dante, not leaving the other a moment of respite, which is exactly what they both want. It wouldn’t be good sex if Dante has time to think.</p>
<p>At every thrust, they can hear the sound of water moving around them; a lot of it must be ending up on the ground, but they couldn’t care less. It’s water, it will dry down on its own.</p>
<p>What really matters are the moans that are escaping Dante’s throat. He’s never been ashamed of his general loudness, though V has always suspected that, at least a little bit of it is just him being a show off but hey, can’t argue with the results, can you?</p>
<p>Besides, he would lie if he said that hearing Dante like this doesn’t awaken something primal inside him, something that makes him grip his thighs to the point that it hurts and makes him slam his hips with a violence that isn’t usual to him – but only because his body is usually <em>so weak</em>.</p>
<p>Now, however, he feels powerful. He has Dante right where he wants him. He <em>owns </em>him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“V…”</p>
<p>The way Dante says his name… it makes him go <em>crazy</em>. He redoubles his efforts, earning louder moans from Dante, who just now decides to hold onto V’s back, gripping it with such strength that he begins to leave red marks with his nails.</p>
<p>It burns, but V doesn’t stop moving – he wouldn’t for nothing in the world. It aches in the most delicious way.</p>
<p>His body isn’t like Dante’s: it won’t heal immediately. This means that he’ll keep those signs for a while, red marks over an already painted canvas.</p>
<p>He knows Dante will stare at them, he knows he’ll want to brush his fingers against them, kiss them even, and V will let him do so. A rare moment of peace and quiet so different from their usually fiery passion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close…”</p>
<p>V nods. He’s close as well, but he doesn’t want to be the first one to let go.</p>
<p>He knows it’s childish, but he’s always proud when he manages to last more than Dante, meaning that sometimes he’d resort to some dirty tricks to achieve this result, like now, where he closes his fist around Dante’s cock and begins to move it at the same speed of his thrusts.</p>
<p>There’s nothing better than the way Dante’s body trashes, with the additions of this new unexpected pleasure.</p>
<p>He grips harder, and V hisses; he’s definitely drawing blood now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dante comes, his whole body tenses. It’s a long process, and V accompanies him right through it, with his thrusts that don’t stop, as well as his hand on his cock.</p>
<p>He wants to milk every last drop out of him, and it looks like he manages to do exactly so, as Dante’s body goes slack against him, suddenly tired like he’s the one who did all the work.</p>
<p>V doesn’t stop, however, even as his legs ache for the effort. Now it’s his turn to chase his orgasm, which he does without a second though, no matter how unresponsive Dante is.</p>
<p>He knows he must be oversensitive, but he also knows that Dante also likes pain; he’s a man that lives dangerously, and this translates on the way he likes having sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take him a long time to come as well, still buried deep inside Dante.</p>
<p>He moans, biting his lips, and for a moment, he forgets everything in this moment of complete bliss.</p>
<p>He rides his orgasm to the last drop, pushing Dante against the bathtub’s wall with all his strength as he releases inside him. By the other’s appeased expression, it isn’t hard to come to the conclusion that this is exactly what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything’s still for a moment, then V moves, slipping out of Dante even if he didn’t really want to. It was so warm and wet around him, truly a delightful sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks around, and they’ve truly made a mess. Cleaning up will be bothersome, that’s for sure, and V doesn’t really want to do it…</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me,” Dante says when V looks at him, recognizing his gaze, “I’m in no condition to clean up.”</p>
<p>“And why is that? I did all the work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m tired.”</p>
<p>This lazy ass…</p>
<p>V sighs.</p>
<p>Oh well, what can he do about it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their most urgent matter is to get out of there and put something on, which they do – at least some parts of it.</p>
<p>As soon as he gets dried up, in fact, Dante immediately leaves the bathroom, going to the adjacent room – which incidentally is the one where they sleep in – and letting himself falling on the bed with new and clean sheets – yes, they finally got to change the old ones.</p>
<p>V at least has the decency to put on a pair of pants before following him – he has a bit more dignity than Dante, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he finds his spot beside the other, however, he’s immediately pulled in for a hungry kiss, a kiss that makes it pretty clear what Dante wants, and when the demon hunter crawls over him, pressing him against the mattress with want, his intentions become even more obvious.</p>
<p>Well, it’s not like V doesn’t want to, so he lets Dante do his thing, which leads to some good times, <em>very</em> good and pleasurable times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to think about the bathroom-- ah who cares. It’s just water; it will dry down on its own.</p>
<p>It would be impossible to pull away now and do something else, now when Dante is being very <em>convincing</em> in making V stay. Not that he doesn’t have enough willpower to resist, but here’s the thing: he doesn’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they both forget about cleaning up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Visions of V to let us see that V is a dirty gremlin as much as Dante</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>